marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arizona Annie (Earth-616)
. Soon after, Annie exposed land developer Josiah Cleek as a fraud when she revealed his new development of Sterling Wells was a shoddy operation . In another town, Annie was accused of being the leader of a gang that was apparently led by a woman. Annie broke out of jail and tracked down the gang. She got the jump on their leader and turned them over to the authorities. The leader turned out to be a man in drag, wanted criminal Pretty Face Grimes . Shortly thereafter, Annie found herself in a number of mundane adventures. When pressured into teaching the local school children while the town waited for the replacement teacher to arrive, Annie captured some bank robbers trying to hide out in the school, accidentally arresting the new teacher in the process . Annie next became the butt of a joke crafted by Slim and his friends when they convinced local outlaw Grizzly Williams that Annie was secretly in love with him. Finding this out Annie sent Williams packing and Slim and his pals ducking for cover . Annie later got involved in local politics when she thought that she could do a better job at running town than a man. Egged on by Slim Smith, Annie won the election by a landslide only to learn that she was tricked into running for the position of the local dog catcher. In retaliation, Annie rounded up the mayor and Slim and paraded them around in her dog catchers wagon . Soon after, Annie and Slim went to a carnival where she realized the owners were fixing the shooting gallery and later was once more put in the position of school teacher, subbing in for a replacement after the last teacher married . Shortly after this, Annie parted company with Slim Smith, the reasons of which are unrevealed. Partner of Kid Colt Very little is known of Arizona Annie's past, She was said to hate all men except her lover and traveling companion, outlaw Kid Colt, oftentimes when men mouthed off to her, they regretted it, getting punched in the gut or having their belts shot off them. They operated together some time during the late 19th century. On one of their adventures, they traveled to the town of Wilcox, where they discovered that many members of the civilian population were actually shape-changing aliens known as Skrulls. Annie and Kid Colt exposed the Skrull presence and drove them out of town, killing several of them in the process. | Powers = None | Abilities = Arizona Annie is a crack shot and quite capable in all facets of frontier life | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Horse | Weapons = Colt revolvers, rifle | Notes = Arizona Girl made her first modern appearance in ''Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl'' #1. | Trivia = | Links = *http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/a/arizonaannie.htm }} Recommended Readings * Wild West #1-2 * Wild Western #3-4 * Marvel Westerns: Kid Colt and the Arizona Girl #1 * Marvel Westerns: Outlaw Files #1 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Western Characters Category:Shooting Category:Equestrianism